Flower Maiden
by Lorgan
Summary: A new member joins...everything seems perfect but this member has a sad secret...


Flower Maiden

By: Lorgan

It was a bright day as the Flower Division members relaxed. It was summer and their hadn't been any demons around for quite some time.

"Hey Ogahmi" Kanna said as she sat in her chair enjoying the day.

"Hello. Everyone I want to introduce you to someone." Ogahmi said.

Everyone looked up at Ogahmi.

Ogahmi smile. "Everyone this is Orchid."

A girl around the same age of Iris appeared. She had long hair that was an off white like a flowers. Her eyes were deep violet. She wore a dress the same color of her hair. She seemed fragile in a way.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Orchid said with a sweet smile.

Sakura decided to get up. "The pleasure is mine." Sakura said shaking Orchids hand.

"Wow her skin is warm..." Sakura thought.

Orchid had very light peach skin which seemed to make her glow.

"What a glorious day!" Orchid said looking up at the sky, "The sun is so bright!"

Everyone got up deciding to introduce themselves to Orchid.

Orchid was a sweet girl.

Later during the day everyone gathered at a table to learn about Orchid. She enjoyed flowers. Her favorite time of the year was spring and summer. She seemed like an angel as everyone listened.

Orchid also had another talent. She was a beautiful vocalist. Her voice was that off an angel. Everyone listened.

The day seemed so perfect until the alarm went off indicating a demon was nearby.

"Oh..." Iris moaned, "Why did their have to be demon today?"

"Well we better hurry up and take care of it." Kanna said rising from her chair.

Orchid also got up from her chair.

"Shall we go?"

"You're coming?" Orihime asked.

"Of course I'm part of the Flower Division aren't I?" Orchid said.

Everyone smiled and headed for their Koubu-Kai's.

Orchid had a light peach Koubu-kai.

During their fight everyone learned of Orchids fighting ability.

She started to sing out her Koubu-Kai increasing the sound of her voice. The demons started fighting amongst themselves. It was later on that the Flower Division learned of Orchid's ability.

When Orchid started singing her voice created illusions confusing the demons. They thought each other was their enemy.

"Wow that's so neat!" Iris squeaked as she and the others left the Koubu-kai's. Orchid left her Koubu-Kai stumbling a little. Suddenly Orchid started coughing.

"Orchid are you all right?" Iris asked.

"I will be fine..." Orchid said looking up at Iris her face somewhat pale.

"Alright..." Iris said a little worried.

"Let's get something to eat!" Kanna said.

"Is that all you think about?" Sumire asked.

Kanna only looked at Sumire than walked off.

"Yeah let's get something to eat!" Kohran said.

Everyone went into the dinning room.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Orchid?" Sakura asked.

"No thank you this one doesn't like tea." Orchid said.

Orchid still looked quiet pale.

The Flower Division was rehearsing for their next performance. Orchid was to be a princess. Everyone was looking forward to the play. As the days passed Orchid seemed to grow even paler. Even on bright days she was extremely pale. Orchid had only been with the Flower Division for three weeks.

"TIME TO CELEBRATE!!!" Kanna shouted.

Tomorrow was the day of the performance and everyone was excited.

"Hey Commander try not to get drunk!" Orihime said.

"Yes we can't have you drunk on the day of the performance." Maria said.

"Reni you barley talk at all you should smile more!" Orchid said walking up to Reni.

Reni didn't say anything.

"Your like a flower yourself...your so quite!" Orchid said.

Orchid than noticed a small smile on Reni's face.

"That's better!" Orchid said smiling.

"Hey Orchid come one!" Iris called out.

"Coming!" Orchid said.

Before she left Orchid put something around Reni's neck. It was a necklace. A small glass blue flower was on it.

Reni smiled gently. The little blue flower shimmered in the light

Orchid handed out the necklaces to everyone.

Everyone danced and had a great time that night unaware of the events that were to come. That night everything was in a dream world of happiness. Celebrating not only the next day's performance but their new teammate and friend Orchid. Orchid was special to everyone as though she were a sister.

That night everything was perfect.

Later On

It was during the night Iris awoke. She had just had a nightmare about her parents. Tears were streaming down her face. Iris quietly got out of bed.

She left her room gently closing the door. Iris than stopped, she heard coughing. The coughing was coming from Orchids room.

Iris walked over to Orchids room and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." A gentle voice said.

Iris entered.

"Iris what's the matter?" Orchid asked seeing Iris's tear stained face.

"I-I had a nightmare...hiccup" Iris said. She had been so worried she had caused herself to start hiccupping.

Orchid held out her hand.

"Its alright it wasn't real." Orchid said.

Iris walked over and kneeled down beside Orchid's bed.

"It was so real..."Iris said.

Orchid smiled and opened the curtains. The moon glowed through her window.

Iris laid her head on Orchids lap. Orchid gently stroked Iris's hair out of her face. Orchid took a deep breath and the gentle melody of her voice filled the room.

"Hush little one, now close your eyes. Let your drams flow by. Don't worry my little one; I'll always be by your side. Let the comfort of the night embrace your heart and keep you safe through the night..."

Iris felt her self drift off to sleep. She remembered long ago. Her mother stroking her hair out of her face and singing a lullaby.

"Goodnight...Iris..." Orchid said smiling. "Let you dreams guide you..."

Orchid started coughing. She looked at her arm tears filling her eyes.

"It's almost time...I'm sorry Iris..."

Orchid thought for a moment. She remembered what Iris said during the party.

Flashback

"Wow this is beautiful!" Iris said looking at the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it Iris." Orchid said.

Iris smiled.

"Hey Iris?" Orchid asked.

"Yes?" Iris replied.

"Were friends right?"

"Of course we are!" Iris said smiling.

Orchid smiled.

"We'll always be friends, forever." Iris said.

Orchid looked up almost amazed.

"Thank you Iris." Orchid said.

"I'll always be with you whenever you need me." Iris said.

"I-I will always be their for you as well!" Orchid said.

"Maybe someday you can come to Paris and see my home!" Iris said suddenly.

"Really!?" Orchid said.

"Yeah well go together!" Iris said, "You have to promise though that you'll show me your home someday."

"Alright it's a promise!" Orchid said.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry...I won't always be their..." Orchid gripped her sheets, "...and I'm so sorry that I won't be able to see your home either." Tears fell on her blankets.

"I'm so sorry Iris..."

The Next Day

As the curtains closed the audience rose from their seats clapping with enjoyment.

"Thank you all for attending our performance!" Sakura said into the microphone. "Before you leave ladies and gentlemen we have one more part to our show."

Everyone sat back down waiting for what Sakura had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is the Flower Divisions honor to present our newest member Miss Orchid!" Sakura said as the spotlight shown on Orchid.

Orchid became bright with embarrassment.

"Miss Orchid would you do us all the honor of singing a song?" Sakura asked.

Orchid smiled. "It would be an honor."

Orchid walked up to the mike and breathed deeply. Her voice echoed throughout the theater sending everyone a feeling of warmth.

As Orchid was singing she was also thinking.

"Thank you...everyone...for all that you've done..."

As the curtains closed once again the audience rose again smiles on their faces and...tears. Tears from the voice of Orchid an angel.

Everyone celebrated once more but it was soon cut short. The alarm of a demon sounded.

"AWW MAN!" Kanna said.

"Let's hurry so we can get back!" Kohran said.

As Orchid got up Commander Yoneda walked over.

"Orchid are you sure..."

"This one will be fine...goodbye..." Orchid ran to where the others were waiting.

"Goodbye Orchid..." Commander Yoneda said as she disappeared with the others.

Commander Yoneda than saluted. "May you fight with honor."

"Commander?" Ogahmi asked.

Commander Yoneda looked at Ogahmi. "Aren't you supposed to be going?"

"Uh oh yes sir!" Ogahmi said wondering what was going on.

Iris noticed something. Before everyone had boarded there koubu-kai's Iris had looked at Orchid. Orchid was as pale as a ghost. Orchids skin also seemed to shrivel a bit.

It was during battle Iris would here Orchids song for the last time.

The demons became confused once more as the angel started her song. This time though the song was sad. It was no longer happy. As the last demon was slain everyone heard Orchid coughing.

Orchid fell out of her Koubu-Kai. It was early in the morning as the sky became lighter.

"ORCHID!" Iris shouted.

Everyone quickly left their Koubu-Kai's.

"Orchid-Orchid what's wrong?" Iris asked.

"She needs a doctor!" Orihime said.

Ogahmi picked Orchid up.

Suddenly Orchid held up her hand to stop them.

"No this one's time has come..."

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Iris...I won't be able to see Paris...it was such a nice dream..."

"Orchid you need a doctor!" Maria said.

"It is alright...this one is not afraid to die..." Orchid said. "Doctors can not cure me...they can not cure death...Mr. Ogahmi please would you take me over their..." Orchid said pointing to a hill.

Everyone followed Ogahmi and Orchid to the hill. At the top everyone looked. Down below was a field covered in flowers. The sun rose brightening the field.

"Iris you once asked me where my home was, remember." Orchid asked.

Iris nodded trying to hold back tears.

"Well...this is my home...this is where I was born...and where I will die..." Orchid said.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked. "Your not going to die your going to be fine and you and me will go and see Paris!"

"I'm sorry...Iris...I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you...I'm sorry I won't always be there for you..." Orchid said.

"Everyone...thank you...I had such a wonderful time...with all of you..." Orchids voice started to become weak.

"ORCHID!" Iris cried.

"Live your life to the fullest..." Orchid said.

"ORCHID PLEASE DON'T GO!" Iris cried.

"I'm sorry Iris...." Orchid said.

As the sun rose its light fell upon Orchid.

"Thank you everyone...goodbye..." Orchid started to glow.

"ORCHID!" Iris cried hot tears streaming down her face.

"...goodbye everyone..." Orchids voice faded as she disappeared with the light of the sun.

Orchid was gone...the gentle angel was gone...

Iris cried unable to stop.

Everyone looked at Iris tears starting to appear. Everyone turned as they herd footsteps. It was Commander Yoneda.

"Commander..." Ogahmi said.

"Its time you all know who Orchid was..." Yoneda said.

Everyone looked at Yoneda. Yoneda walked out in front of Ogahmi his arms behind his back as he looked at the field.

"Orchid was...well...a flower..."

What?" Sakura asked.

Reni had gone over to Iris. Iris was crying in Reni's arm's.

"You see Orchid was originally a flower but was made into a girl using science a spirit energy. We wanted to create fighters for the Koubu-Kai's and decided to use flowers. The only problem was that a flower doesn't live very long. Sense Orchid was a flower she started to wilt she wasn't going to live much longer..." Yoneda looked at everyone. "Orchid new the consequences of what would happen but she decided to fight anyway."

"So she was just an experiment?" Iris said looking at Commander Yoneda with the a threatening glare.

"I'm sorry Iris...but yes that all she was..."Yoneda replied.

"How could you she was as real as any of us!" Iris yelled a wave of her spirit energy lashing out.

"Iris calm down!" Sakura said.

"Iris it was only a flower." Yoneda said.

"No...Iris is right..." Reni said.

Everyone looked at Reni.

"Your experimenting with life even if it isn't human its still life." Reni said.

"suppose you have a point...it doesn't matter Orchid was the only successful experiment..." Yoneda said. "They've decided to stop experimenting."

Iris relaxed a little her eyes burned from crying so much. She looked out at the field. She looked at her necklace.

Iris than stood up.

"Goodbye...Orchid..." Iris said and suddenly saluted.

Everyone than turned and saluted. The Flower Division than planted a tree there. It was a cherry tree. It was planted where Orchid had died. A memorial was also made for Orchid.

A Year Later

Iris ran up the hill to the memorial. She stopped as she noticed something. A small flower...it was an Orchid. Iris smiled as she place a bouquet of flowers near the memorial. She looked at the stone memorial and the words written on it.

"In memory of Orchid the angel of flowers.

May her soul rest in peace."

Iris's smile vanished. One year since Orchid had died. It didn't seem real. Why did she have to die?

Iris couldn't stop herself from crying. The day was bright but nothing was happy. Nature itself seemed to feel Iris's sadness as clouds suddenly covered the sky. Soon the sky started crying as the rain fell. Iris looked at the Orchid the rain falling on it. It looked as though it was crying.

The rain stopped falling around Iris. Iris looked up. Reni was holding an umbrella.

"Goodbye...Orchid..." Iris said.

Though it had been a year Iris still felt the sadness in her heart from losing a friend.

At the Imperial Theater Iris started walking to her room. Suddenly she turned and walked to Orchid's old room. She opened the door. Nothing had changed...it was as though the room expected Orchid to return any moment.

Iris looked about the room.

"She's gone you know..."Iris said seemingly talking to the room.

Iris than looked at the table. On it was a picture of her and Orchid. Iris picked up the picture. She sat down on the table and opened one of the drawers. Iris than saw an envelope. She took it out...it was addressed to her!

Iris opened the letter....

Dear Iris,

I will probably be gone by the time you receive this. I am sorry that I couldn't keep our promise. Even though I'm gone we are still friends in spirit. I wish I could have seen Paris it sounds like a wonderful place! But unfortunately it will never be. I wish I could have had a longer life I wish I could have told you and everyone sooner what I was. Iris you were the best friend I could ever hope for. Though I can not be there when you need me you can talk to me. Please use the diary I left you for any time you need to talk. It will be as though you are writing a letter to me. Iris there is a promise I can keep. I will always listen to you. Whenever you write to me I promise I will read it. Goodbye Iris and thank you...

Your Friend,

Orchid

"Diary?" Iris said. She looked in the drawer once more. In the back was a small diary. A light peach diary.

Iris suddenly got up and ran to her room clutching the letter. She opened the dairy to the first page on it Orchid had written something. "Friends Forever" On the page was a picture of her and Iris.

Iris began to write.

Dear Orchid,

As Iris wrote it was as though Orchid was there beside her listening to every word Iris wrote.

The End

Umm...I'm finished...


End file.
